Thunder Wilda
Thunder Wilda is the first evolution of Wilda. He is Mira's Guardian Bakugan and evolved before the series began. Information Description Thunder Wilda has evolved from Wilda. It is three times as strong as before, effectively harnessing Subterra energy, and can shoot massive mud balls and tree vines from its mighty hands to ensnare its foes. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Thunder Wilda is Mira Clay's Guardian Bakugan. He first appeared in episode 1 when Mira tagged with Dan to face Lync Volan and Volt Luster and won due to Dan's help. For some reason, he did not talk in this episode. In episode 7, Thunder Wilda faced Altair, a Mechanical Bakugan made by Mira's father and used by Lync. He and Baliton almost lost but Altair's malfunctions saved them. In episode 12, Thunder Wilda faced Primo Vulcan and Hexados alongside Baliton and won the match. In episode 21, he faced Cyborg Helios and even with Baliton he lost. In episode 27, Thunder Wilda evolved due to the Six Ancient Soldiers gave their Attribute Energies to Drago and the others. Thunder Wilda gained Clayf's Attribute Energy and evolved into Magma Wilda. ; Ability Cards * Power Winder: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Gun Lock: Adds 200 Gs to Thunder Wilda. * Volcano Hammer: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Thunder Wilda. * Clay Wall: Returns the opponent's power level back to their base level and adds 200 Gs to Thunder Wilda. * Sand Beast: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Quick Sand Hole: Traps the opponent and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Molten Rock: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 200 Gs to Thunder Wilda. * Iron Plate: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Copycat: Copies an opponent's ability that is in use or has been used. * Ground Borting: Adds 400 Gs to Thunder Wilda. * Ground Detonator: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Thunder Wilda. Game In Subterra, it has 750 Gs in BakuCore Booster and sometimes in Starter Packs. In Japan, the Subterra version in BO-05 and BST-04 comes with 400 Gs, 420 Gs, or 440 Gs. Trivia *Before activating Clay Wall,'' ''Quick Sand Hole and Ground Borting, it looks like he's doing stretching. *He's the first Bakugan to use a Double Ability.'' *It is the third Bakugan to use the ability '''Copycat '''and the only Bakugan to use it in Season 2. *In his Ability Card "Thunder Wilda", there is a picture of Magma Wilda instead of Thunder Wilda. Gallery Anime File:Wilda_Ball.jpg|Thunder Wilda in Ball Form File:Wilda.jpg|Thunder Wilda in Bakugan Form FARBAS Scanning Wilda.jpg|Thunder Wilda being scanned by Cyborg Helios' ability, "FARBAS" Thunder Wilda destroying Altair.PNG|Thunder Wilda damaging Altair Thunder Wilda pose.PNG|Thunder Wilda about to use an Ability Card Wirda Attack.PNG|Thunder Wilda about to attack Thunder Wirda.PNG|Thunder Wilda Wilda and Baliton scanned.PNG|Thunder Wilda and Baliton scanned Mira and Wilda.JPG|Mira and Thunder Wilda in Japanese Intermission Screen Wilda.JPG|Thunder Wilda in Japanese Intermission Screen thunder wilda.PNG|Thunder Wilda in sphere mode Mirawwil.png|Mira about to use a Double Ability with Thunder Wilda Image 320 240 (61).png|Thunder Wilda in real mode wilda_2.png|Thunder Wilda wilda_3.png|Mira talking to Wilda about Keith wilda_5.png|Ventus Altair vs Subterra Thunder Wilda wilda_6.png|Wilda using '''Gun Lock' wilda_7.png|Wilda scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet wilda_8.png|Wilda using Volcano Hammer 22.gif|Thunder Wilda's stand Game File:Dragonballzcentral 2066 1070046605.gif|BakuFlip (reverse) Ventus Thunder Wilda File:Dragonballzcentral 2066 1070107120.gif|BakuNeon Ventus Thunder Wilda File:122234_BakuCore_Wilda.jpg|BakuCore Subterra Thunder Wilda File:Thunderwilda-j-subterra.JPG File:BakuLyte starter.jpg|Packaged BakuLyte Subterra Thunder Wilda File:Thunder.jpg|Thunder Wilda's Ability Card File:Tw1.jpeg File:Tw2.jpeg File:Tw3.jpeg File:Tw4.jpeg Patryk Jan Cesarz 1a Maria Moliner (20).PNG 218048_209579542403991_100000558407471_750761_7180522_n.jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (4).jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (10).jpg 2822074_t.jpg|Pyrus Thunder Wilda performance.jpeg|Crystal Thunder Wilda 07 19 thunderwilda.jpg Video Game Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance